1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tank closure with a self-locking closure apparatus arranged at the orifice-rim of a pour-in socket-piece; the closure apparatus consists of a closure part and a pour-in opening which is closable by means of the closure part; between the rim thereof and a refueling nozzle a gas outlet gap remains for the gases which escape during filling of the tank; and with a guide tube for reception of the refueling nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
When the closure apparatus in the case of such a tank closure is opened with a refueling nozzle, vapors which are under pressure and with them carried-along fluid particles can escape around the refueling nozzle through the gas outlet gap and the fluid particles can injure the person who is using the refueling nozzle. This is especially the case with petrol tank closures, in the case of which the danger arises that petrol splashes reach the face or even the eye of the user.